


Happy Horny Werewolf Day.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Happy Horny Werewolf Day [1]
Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Happy Sexy Times, M/M, Multiparter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, anyway, but it's going to be about having happy sexy times together, except gordo and mark because gordo and mark, it's going to be mostly fluff, look this is going to have little to no redeeming qualities, set after wolfsong, well in robbie and kelly's part lots of cuddling involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: "At some point the Romans celebrated a festival they called Lupercalia, which they held as a way to avert evil spirits and purify the city, bringing health and, a... well. Fertility. Because a lot of the times, after the sacrifices, there were... well. Orgies. Which--""Which means that Valentine's Day is actually Happy Horny Werewolf Day!" Carter interrupted.(What do you mean it isn't February anymore and this is ridiculously out of time)





	Happy Horny Werewolf Day.

It was a lazy, calm Sunday, long hours before dinner. Through his almost-but-not-quite-nap, Ox could hear the soft conversation carried on between Mark, Elizabeth and Thomas, the sound of china being taken out, and usually Ox would be helping with that because his mom taught him better than that, but he's weighted down by two Bennet brothers: Kelly laying down to his left, head pillowed against his thigh, still going through his tablet, and Joe was nodding off to his right, head against his stomach and Ox was doing his best to stay awake as well, just as tired after Joe's night full of terrors and nightmares. He was still sort of holding Ox's hand, his hold kind of let go and lazy already, something that made Ox smile and something inside feel at peace and warmth and as if this moment would never end.

Which was, of course, when Carter came in, slamming the door open. "Happy Horny Werewolf Day, everyone!"

Kelly groaned, letting the tablet lean on his face. Joe startled awake, hand going tight on his. 

"Carter, could you be any louder? I don't think they heard you over Nebraska." Ox said, pushing himself to sit down so that Joe could go and lean against him, if he wanted. (Which he did, even without him offering, which always humbled Ox.)

Carter leered at him. "That's what _she_ said."

"Ohmygod, please, Ox, just club me with something heavy, maybe blunt-force trauma will give me amnesia over this." Kelly asked from beneath his tablet.

Joe at least snorted at that, finally awake enough to tease his brothers back. But then he raised his head and sniffed a few times and then grimaced.

"Jesus Chris, Carter, showers, ever heard of them?" 

"I did. Two times," Carter smiled a shit eating grin, absolutely not sorry at all. Ox snorted when both Kelly and Joe groaned. 

"I thought gentlemen had no memory, son?" Elizabeth said, going over towards her son and kissing his cheek, Thomas and Mark behind them as they put the china and silverware on the table. Carter grinned.

"They don't, but they also get to gloat a lot when they get lucky. Especially over Horny Werewolf Day."

"Don't you mean Valentine's Day?" Ox asked.

"That's what I said!" Carter said, whistling out of tune.

Kelly groaned. "Mom, is there something like emancipation but for brothers? Seriously, this is just embarrasing."

Ox turned to look towards Mark and Thomas, the question clear, and for a moment there was a very clear not-Alpha-yes-sibling moment of 'no you go' just in the gaze they shared before Mark sighed, rubbing his neck. 

"Well, Ox, see, the thing is that werewolf history is not completely clear as to how we started being. A lot of cultures have myths regarding wolf-like creatures or changelings, or myths regarding wolves. In North America, the Arikara and Ojibwe myths speak of a wolfman spirit made the Great Plains for them and for other animals, the Navajo have rituals that call for wolves to heal people... and there is, of course, a lot of mythology surrounding wolves in Europe. Do you remember your History classes regarding Rome?"

Ox considered the question a moment before he shrugged. "Some. Probably not much. Why?"

Mark took a swig of his beer before he carried on. "Part of Rome's mythology is that it was created by two twin brothers, Romulus and Remus, who were adopted and raised by a she-wolf called Lupa. At some point the Romans celebrated a festival they called Lupercalia, which they held as a way to avert evil spirits and purify the city, bringing health and, a... well. Fertility. Because a lot of the times, after the sacrifices, there were... well. Orgies. Which--"

"Which means that Valentine's Day is actually Happy Horny Werewolf Day!" Carter interrupted, then giving a fake-sounding-but-loud howl. Kelly groaned, letting his head thump on the table and Joe snickered, hiding his face against Ox's shoulder. Ox looked at the rest of the Bennet family (his pack), to Thomas and Elizabeth who were sort of resigned, to Mark who looked as if he had rather eaten something rotten than having to go through that explanation, to Carter's shit eating grin and Kelly's misery... and then laughed right alongside Joe.


End file.
